films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Narrow Gauge Coaches
]]Several types of 4-wheeled Narrow Gauge Coaches have been used on the Mid Sodor and Skarloey Railways in the television series. Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches These coaches are four-wheeled coaches which were on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Bio They are the most commonly used coaches and have endured many accidents and adventures; such as leaving the Refreshment Lady behind, derailing several times, stopping at wrong places, being stuck in tunnels and having a full train of passengers on a stormy day. The coaches are very fond of Peter Sam, and take a dislike to Sir Handel because he insulted them by calling them Cattle Trucks. Livery These coaches are painted blue with cream windows. A red version of this type of coach can be seen in the My Thomas Story Library book, Rheneas. Appearances They first appeared in the fourth season and last appeared in the tenth season. In the fourth season, the coaches had faces. After this the coaches were faceless. Trivia *The wind-up models are repainted from Annie and Clarabel's models. *The blue narrow gauge coaches strongly resemble Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima from the Railway Series and the My Thomas Story Library books. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (connected to Rheneas and Peter Sam; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Wind-up * Choro-Q * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Waku Waku Gallery File:Bulldog(TAFepisode)19.png|Falcon and Duke with the coaches File:ABadDayForSirHandel28.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel29.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady40.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady43.png|Peter Sam pulling Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches Red Narrow Gauge Coaches Model Series= Red Narrow Gauge Coaches These coaches are four-wheeled coaches which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Bio Since Sir Handel insulted the coaches, they do not trust him, even when he tries his best to be kind towards them. They are considered to be awkward and rude. They bumped Sir Handel off the rails when he had to stop suddenly to avoid running over a flock of sheep. Skarloey scolded the coaches severely and had to pull Sir Handel's train instead. Peter Sam found a dilapidated red coach and it was later restored into a mobile tea room. Later, Rusty took the Sodor Brass Band around on a tour of the Skarloey Railway using one of these coaches. On Mrs. Percival's birthday, Mr. Percival arranged for Sir Handel to take them to Culdee Fell Hill for a picnic, using one of these coaches. Livery These coaches are painted red with yellow stripes. Basis The red narrow gauge coaches are based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 1-3 coaches, they share the same basis as Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima. Appearances They first appeared in the fourth season and last appeared in the eleventh season. In the fourth season, the coaches had faces. After this the coaches were faceless. Trivia *The wind-up models are repainted from Annie and Clarabel's models. *The red narrow gauge coaches have "1" on their doors, implying that they are First Class. Gallery File:FourLittleEngines23.png|Sir Handel with the coaches File:FourLittleEngines28.png File:FourLittleEngines29.png File:FourLittleEngines39.png File:FourLittleEngines40.png File:FourLittleEngines43.png File:FourLittleEngines46.png File:FourLittleEngines54.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel27.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut8.png Green Narrow Gauge Coaches Model Series= Green Narrow Gauge Coaches These coaches are four-wheeled coaches with open sides, which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Bio These open air coaches are mainly used on sunny days for tourist trains and excursions. They were a part of Duke's Picnic Train on the Mid Sodor Railway. Rheneas pulled one of these coaches during a school excursion. Once, Mighty Mac accidentally derailed one of them and pushed it into a mountain. This caused a rock slide and the passengers had to help lever the coach back onto the rails. Duncan and Peter Sam took the Percival Twins for a train ride on their birthday using one of these coaches. Livery They are painted green with cream windows. A blue version of this type of coach can be seen in the My Thomas Story Library book, Mighty Mac. Basis The green narrow gauge coaches are based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 11, 12 and 13 coaches. They were originally open-topped carriages but have since been rebuilt with roofs. Ada, Jane and Mabel share the same basis. Appearances They first appeared in the fourth season and last appeared in the twelfth season. In the fourth season, the coaches had faces. After this the coaches were faceless. Trivia *The wind-up models are repainted from Annie and Clarabel's models. * The coaches resemble Ada, Jane and Mabel from the Railway Series, but with added roofs. * Whenever these coaches had faces, their ends were entirely cream-coloured. However, if they didn't have faces, the green stripe on their sides was continued onto their ends. Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady16.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.png File:GreenNarrowGaugeCoaches.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayGreenNarrowGaugeCoach.jpg|Wooden Railway Talyllyn Railway Coaches CGI Series= |-|Railway Series= Talyllyn Railway Coaches These coaches resemble the ones used on the Talyllyn Railway. They have been used since the sixteenth season. Duncan once took his coaches and the coaches meant for Skarloey's train, to make more room in order to please a grumpy passenger. Livery These coaches are painted cherry red with orange frames and white lining. Appearances These coaches appeared on the Talyllyn Railway in the Railway Series and in annuals. In the television series, they first appeared in the sixteenth season on the Skarloey Railway in the CGI Series. The Railway Series * The Little Old Engine * Very Old Engines * Great Little Engines Television Series * Season 16 – Don't Bother Victor! * Season 18 – Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Duncan the Humbug and Emily Saves the World Trivia * In the CGI Series, they are out of scale compared to the real Talyllyn Railway coaches and the interiors have not been rendered at all. However, there appears to be a separate render for interior shots. * These are the only narrow gauge coaches thus far to appear in the CGI Series, excluding Millie's carriages. * In the CGI Series, the coaches appear to be based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 4 coach. * In Duncan and The Grumpy Passenger, James was by mistake briefly seen pulling the coaches on standard gauge track. Gallery File:Don'tBotherVictor!1.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger45.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger20.png Category:Rolling stock Category:Thomas and Friends rolling stock Category:Coaches